Other documents disclosing the existence of vanadium- and nitrogen-containing organic compounds are known.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,658 to Halasa, issued Jan. 4, 1972, discloses an organo-ammonium vanadium oxide which is the reaction product of NH.sub.4 VO.sub.3 and a quaternary ammonium chloride.
Similarly, French Pat. No. 1,577,293 discloses various organo-vanadium compounds which are prepared by reacting a compound of formula I or II with a compound of formula III ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is C.sub.6-21 hydrocarbyl or a derivative; R.sub.2-4 are each H or a hydrocarbyl; X is an anion; R.sub.5 is C.sub.1-12 alkyl, phenyl, benzyl --COOR.sub.6 or --CH.sub.2 NHCOR.sub.6 ; R.sub.6 is C.sub.1-12 alkyl or halogen; M is NH.sub.4 or a metal cation; "a" and "b" are integers; and "n" is 0-18.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,893 to Dines, issued June 13, 1978, discloses isonitrile intercalation complexes having the formula: EQU TX.sub.2 (RNC).sub.y
wherein TX.sub.2 is the inorganic host in which T is selected from titanium, zirconium, hafnium, vanadium, niobium, tantalum, molybdenum, tungsten and mixtures thereof; and X is selected from sulfur, selenium or tellurium. The group RNC is the organic guest wherein R is an alkyl or arylalkyl radical of from 1 to 18 carbon atoms "y" is a number ranging from about 0.10 to about 2.0.
None of these documents suggests a reaction which produces an organic ammonium tetrathiovanadate.